1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club and, more particularly, to an improved structure of the head of the golf club having a balancing weight.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One head of the golf club of this type according to the prior art is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,865. The clubhead disclosed has its front side formed with a face providing a ball hitting surface and its back fitting a balance weight of tungsten or the like therein. The clubhead is further formed at its one with side a hosel or neck at which it is connected to a shaft.
When the player makes a swing, an intense centrifugal force is exerted upon the clubhead. This requires strict firmness in fixing the balancing weight in the clubhead. The reason for this strict firmness is that if the balancing weight should come out of the head when the golf club is swung the shot could never be accurate. Still the worse, the balancing weight might fly to hit another person accidentally.
A number of devices have been conceived to eliminate the possibility of allowing the balancing weight to fly off when the club is swung, but this possibility cannot be cleared with the fixing technique of the prior art.